Lyoko
by Le Lapin Malin
Summary: Ils pensaient que c'était un jeu. Ils vont vite déchanter. Une fanfiction en co écriture avec Roselephantine mettant en scène de tous nouveaux personnages. notre site : ly0k0. freehostia .com


note : Lyoko ne tient pas compte des personnages du dessin animé et met en scène de nouveaux personnages.

* * *

Le réveil de Xana

**Le site officiel de la ws : ly0k0. freehostia .com**

Le jeune fille au cheveux roses courait à s'en détruire les chevilles. En face d'elle, une tour gigantesque entourée d'un halo rouge traversait d'épais nuages. Elle n'avait ni portes, ni fenêtres. Une immense tour blanche et lisse, devant laquelle elle s'arrêta, fixant le ciel un moment en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-Grouilles-toi! brailla Paul qui tentait d'éviter les lasers que lui lançaient une gigantesque boule noire au centre de laquelle brillait le symbole de Xana.

-Delphine, fais gaffe, il ne te reste plus que dix points de vie.

La voix de Lionel venait de se détacher distinctement et emplissait tout l'espace sans que son possesseur ne s'y trouve pourtant.

-Génial! grimaça la concernée tout en tirant une flèche de son carquois.

-Ce n'est pas « génial » du tout, tu risques de te dématérialiser à tous moments.

-Mmm.. Dis, l'ironie, tu connais?

-La ferme! Le sort du monde entier est entre vos mains.

-Ta vision du "monde entier" est carrément réductrice. constata calmement Philibert pendant qu'une espèce de cube sur pattes tirait sur lui des lasers qui manquaient rarement leur cible.

-Je hais définitivement ton jeu, Lionel! eut encore le temps de répliquer Delphine avant qu'un éclair rouge ne lui transperce le ventre et que son image ne se dissolve en milliers de pixels.

-C'est pas un jeu.

25 décembre 2009. Journal de Lionel

C'est le jeu video le plus démentiel, le plus réaliste et le plus incroyable qui soit dans tout l'univers. Le genre de jeu qui rendraient malade les inventeurs de World of Warcraft et tous les gogos qui payent pour y jouer. Aujourd'hui, j'ai découvert Lyoko, et je suis certain que cette découverte va changer la face du monde. Imaginez seulement... Tout un univers à part entière, dans lequel il est possible de se virtualiser, de combattre pour de vrai. Un monde guidé par un super ordinateur ultra puissant. Ce jeu, c'est le mien, c'est moi qui l'ait créé! C'est mon oeuvre, le sens de mon existence.

...Bon d'accord, en vrai, je suis tombé sur ce jeu par hasard, mais maintenant c'est moi qui suis aux commandes, et ce jeu, cet univers, c'est le mien. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'une chose pareille puisse attendre quelque part, comme ça, depuis si longtemps... Et que ce serait moi qui la découvrirait le premier, dans l'usine désaffectée à quelques mètres du lycée. Elle ne paye pas de mine, pourtant, cette usine, elle est vieille, sale, et apparemment en si piteux état que personne n'a jamais songé à la racheter. Elle m'avait toujours intrigué, cela dit, comme on peut être intrigués par ces vieilles maisons qui tombent en ruine, inhabitées depuis si longtemps que les gens finissent par dire qu'elle sont hantées... Je n'ai jamais pensé que cette usine était hantée, bien sûr. J'avais tort. Si j'y étais allée, d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas même pour satisfaire une quelconque curiosité, c'était parce que c'était Noël, et que le soir de Noël, il vaut mieux ne pas être chez moi. à moins d'apprécier ces scènes de ménages hautement répétitives. J'ai donc délaissé les pullovers qui grattent et les pantalons trop courts au profit d'un cadeau bien plus incroyable. Lyoko.

ça c'est passé la nuit dernière, il faisait noir, il faisait froid, il neigeait, je ne me sentais pas de squatter dehors toute la soirée, j'avais oublié de charger mon ordinateur portable... et hors de question de supporter une année de plus les braillements suraigus de mes demis-cousins qui osent appeler cette cacophonie des « chants de Noël" . La tuile, quoi! Bref, il fallait que je trouve un endroit, et une occupation. Alors j'ai visité l'usine.

Ce bâtiment m'inspirera toujours ce sentiment étrange, une sensation oscillant entre frousse et fascination, même si l'usine en soi, n'a définitivement rien d'accueillante. On peut facilement entrer à l'intérieur, elle n'est pas fermée à clé, et pourtant, aucun squatteur n'a jamais l'idée de venir s'installer ici. Peut-être parce qu'une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, , l'obscurité qui envahit l'espace entraîne inévitablement une sensation de peur très inconfortable. Mais j'avais tout de même poursuivi mon exploration nocturne, entre les murs tagués, poussiéreux, tissés de longues toiles d'araignées qui venaient se prendre dans mes cheveux et dans mes vêtements.

Pourquoi personne avant moi n'avait jamais découvert Lyoko? Je ne me l'explique pas. Je me plais juste à croire que ceux qui se sont retrouvé devant le supercalculateur n'y ont rien compris, et n'ont pas insisté., alors que moi si. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je n'avais pas hésité. On y voyait à peine, l'endroit filait la chaire de poule, et bon... Enclencher un complexe informatique gigantesque sans autorisation ni possibilité de mesurer les conséquences... ça tenait sans doute plus de l'inconscience que du génie. N'empêche que maintenant, je sais que j'ai bien fait, et que je suis bel et bien un génie. Cette machine est incroyable. L'univers qu'elle contrôle ne contient pas moins de quatre mondes numériques différents. Et à l'intérieur, il y a déjà un personnage pré-établi - et ultra réaliste. Je n'ai pas vraiment saisi son utilité, d'ailleurs... Je suppose que ce doit être un genre de guide. Mais il (enfin elle, c'est un personnage féminin) a l'air carrément déphasé... Et du coup, assez inutile. Je me demande si je ne pourrais pas réussir à la reconfigurer.

Un étage en-dessous du calculateur, il y a trois scanners, je suis quasiment certain qu'ils servent à virtualiser les joueurs sur Lyoko. J'ai hâte de découvrir toutes les possibilités qu'offrent ce jeu. L'ennui. C'est que quelqu'un doit toujours rester aux commandes.. Et que j'imagine mal quelqu'un d'autre sinon moi réussir à manipuler le supercalculateur.

Dès demain, je me mettrais à la recherche de cobayes.... et le jeu commencera enfin.

6 janvier 2010

Aujourd'hui, on a tous manqué de crever une bonne douzaine de fois. Lyoko n'est pas un jeu, c'est une erreur monumentale. Dès ce soir, on désactive le supercalculateur, on oublie tout ça, chacun reprend son chemin, et adieu Xana, adieu Kanna, bonjour tranquillité, train-train quotidien et électricité fiable!

J'y avais réfléchi toutes les vacances, mais ce n'est que ce matin que j'ai pu me lancer à la recherche de mes cobayes. L'ennui, c'est que je ne pouvais pas me permettre de choisir des gens au hasard. J'avais établi trois critères. Le premier, c'était qu'ils devaient tous être élèves au lycée, de préférence à l'internat, pour que l'on puisse se réunir facilement et à cause de la proximité du lycée et de l'usine. Le deuxième critère, c'était qu'ils devaient tous être relativement isolés socialement, pour éviter que l'existence de Lyoko ne s'ébruite, en tous cas dans un premier temps (le temps que le jeu soit au point). Le troisième critère, qui allait relativement de paire avec le premier, était que tous ces cobayes devaient être susceptibles de se prendre entièrement au jeu.... C'est pourquoi une personne en particulier m'était directement venu à l'esprit, Paul Patault, de première L, le genre à partir faire des excursions dans la forêt armé d'une épée en bois et la tête couverte d'un haûme ridicule pour se prendre pour un chevalier. Il adorerait Lyoko, il y avait là-dedans toute une forêt géante qui n'attendait que d'être explorée. Je n'avais jamais parlé à Patault. N'étant pas excessivement proche de lui, je n'avais pas énormément d'excuses pour l'aborder. C'est pas comme si on pouvait seulement aborder les gens et leur sortir «au fait, ça te dirait de te faire virtualiser dans un monde informatique? Bien sûr je garantis rien quand aux effets des voyages sur ton métabolisme. »

J'avais attendu Patault à la fin de son cours de littérature.

-Hey, Patault!

Il m'avait regardé comme s'il ne m'avait jamais vu, ou du moins comme s'il ne me reconnaissait pas (c'était très probablement le cas). Après ce bref coup d'oeil, il s'apprêta à continuer sa route et à se contenter de m'ignorer mais je le retins par la manche.

-Il faudrait que je te parle.

Patault avait froncé les sourcils.

-ça te dirait de te faire virtualiser dans un monde informatique?

J'avais marqué une pause, à en juger par le regard effrayé qu'il m'avait lancé, il devait supposer que je revenais tout droit de l'asile, ou que j'avais avalé quelques substances ô combien nocives pour mon trop précieux cerveau.

-...Bien sûr je garantis rien quand aux effets des voyages sur ton métabolisme.

Oui. Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour communiquer avec les gens.

Je ne l'ai pas revu jusqu'au déjeuner.

En compensation, je cherchais mes deux autres cobayes. Ces derniers choix étaient un peu moins évidents. Je connais trop peu la faune lycéenne pour que mes choix aient pu être véritablement arrêtés.

J'eus la réponse assez rapidement, malgré tout, alors que je profitai d'une heure de pause pour me rendre dans ma chambre d'internat, et filai sur mon ordi.

Je me demandais s'il serait possible de créer une interface avec Lyoko depuis mon pc... Sans doute, mais il s'agissait là d'un projet ambitieux, sur lequel je devais m'activer le plus rapidement possible. Une fois cette technologie maitrisée, les gens seraient prêts à payer très cher pour la posséder. Avec ça, j'avais de quoi devenir facilement milliardaire. J'avais donc commencé à réfléchir au nouveau paramétrage de mon ordinateur quand le sigle d'msn s'était soudainement mit à gigoter au bas de mon écran. C'était Iron_boy.... Enfin, le type qui se faisait appeler Iron_boy. Je savais qu'il était dans mon lycée, j'étais quasiment sûr qu'il était dans ma classe (comment expliquer autrement qu'il se connecte toujours aux mêmes heures que moi?). Mais en vrai, on ne s'était jamais parlé, et je ne savais même pas qui c'était.

**Iron_boy. If someone asks, I eat dit :**

. Hey, Dude!

_...Je l'ai toujours soupçonné d'être gay._

**Lionel (change la face du monde) dit :**

Salut. Va?

_Nos conversations étaient toujours très passionnantes. _

**Iron_boy. If someone asks, I eat dit :**

Oui...

_Longue pause silencieuse (et stratégique) durant laquelle je poursuivais la modification des paramétrages de mon ordinateur. Puis il passa à l'attaque._

**Iron_boy. If someone asks, I eat dit :**

.Tu veux toujours pas venir sur mon forum?

.Tu t'éclaterais, j'en suis sûr!

_Sans doute autant que les deux clampins inactifs qui s'y sont inscrits._

_... Mais il m'avait donné une idée._

**Lionel (change la face du monde) dit :**

.Non.

P ar contre j'ai un truc à te proposer.

**Iron_boy. If someone asks, I eat dit :**

.Ok

.Seulement si tu t'inscris sur mon forum.

.Et que tu joues Harry Potter.

.Il craint trop, personne voudra jamais le faire. :p

_Hmpf._

**Lionel (change la face du monde) dit :**

.Bon

.C'est d'accord.

.

Ainsi, je pervertissais mon âme, je m'adonnai au sacrifice ultime... mais pour la bonne cause. Iron_boy (qui ferait bien de changer de pseudonyme, d'ailleurs) venait d'accepter de me rejoindre à l'usine à la fin des cours afin de découvrir Lyoko. C'était mon choix le plus risqué. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment m'assurer qu'il répondait à tous les critères que j'avais établi. Mais quelqu'un qui se faisait appeler Iron_boy, dont l'avatar soi-disant humoristique représentait superman en train de se prendre un immeuble en pleine tronche, qui possédait un forum rpg sur Harry Potter, qui passait toutes ses heures libres sur msn, et donc, de toute évidence pouvait y aller pendant les heures de pause (et donc était certainement interne) devait très certainement correspondre à mes attentes.

C'était donc un peu plus conforté dans mes ambitions que précédemment que j'avançais dans mes programmations jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. Parce que j'avais faim, quand même. Alors que je remplissais mon plateau des aliments nécessaires à la nourriture de mes petits neurones, une voix aigüe appela mon nom. Bizarre. C'était Delphine Delaroche. Première S, comme moi, qui d'habitude avait la fâcheuse tendance à me snober (comme à peu près toute l'école) et qui, ce jour là, m'adressait de grands signes. Elle rapprocha son plateau du mien avec un grand sourire.

-On s'assoit ensemble?

-En quel honneur? répliquais-je un peu sèchement.

-Pour fêter notre nouvelle collaboration, tiens!

-Gné?

Je tentai de croiser son regard, mais le sien était consciencieusement fixé sur les petits pois que la cantinière déversait dans son assiette. Ou bien Daphnée collaborait avec des petits pois, auquel cas son état mental était sans doute trop détérioré pour qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit, ou bien elle s'adressait bel et bien à moi, et j'avais zappé un détail.

J'avais zappé un détail. Elle ne refixa son attention sur moi qu'une fois son assiette bien pleine.

-Je parle de ton invitation. Pour jouer avec ton Lyoko, là!

Je manquai d'en faire tomber mon plateau. J'observai Delphine attentivement, comme pour m'assurer qu'elle était bien mon interlocutrice. Delphine Delaroche était le genre de fille discrète qui se fondait dans le décor d'une salle de classe. Elle avait un physique assez commun, s'habillait de façon commune. De ce que je savais, elle n'était jamais très entourée, et n'avait pas l'air de chercher à l'être. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi enjouée et enthousiaste auparavant, comme si elle avait fini par abandonner l'idée de chercher à établir un contact quelconque avec autrui, du moins tant qu'il n'y avait pas une barrière informatique entre elle et ceux à qui elle s'adressait. Mais ce qui me marqua, surtout c'est... que c'était une fille, quoi! Iron_boy... était une fille.

-Iron_boy est une fille?

C'est définitif, je manque de tact.

-Arrête, tu vas le vexer! pouffa Delphine en se foutant royalement de ma gueule.

-Quel pseudo débile, répliquais-je sèchement tout en cherchant une table où m'asseoir.

Enfin, ça expliquait le « dude », au moins.

-Oh! ça va, hein! Tu me laisseras quand même y aller, sur ton Lyoko?

J'haussai les épaules.

-Puisque je te l'ai proposé.

Le sourire de Delphine s'élargit.

-Et y'aura qui d'autre, dans notre team de choc?

-Notre team?

-Chais pas, j'trouve que ça sonne bien, team! Faudra qu'on ait un nom de groupe, aussi et...

-Pour l'instant on est que deux. J'en ai vaguement parlé à Paul Patault. Il n'a pas vraiment eu l'air emballé.

-Ah...

Delphine eut l'air un peu déçue. Son sourire s'estompa un moment mais se raccrocha à ses lèvres très rapidement.

-Bon bah y'a plus qu'à le convaincre, alors!

Elle pencha la tête en direction de la table à laquelle Patault était assis, et savourait seul ses petits pois avant de m'y entraîner.

-Salut! on peut s'asseoir? demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant.

-Puisqu'on me laisse le choix... grommela Patault. C'est toujours pour tes histoires d'univers virtuel? ajouta-t-il en me fixant.

-Lyoko. corrigeai-je.

-ça m'intéresse pas.

-Bah... T'aime ça, les rps grandeur nature, nan?

Delphine marqua une pause.

-D'ailleurs, si t'apprécies les rps, tu devrais aller sur mon forum. C'est sur Harry Potter. Tiens, voici ma carte.

Elle tira de la poche intérieur de sa veste une mini feuille cartonnée qu'elle fit glisser en direction de Patault.

-Tu as des cartes? Pour ton forum??

-Bah, la preuve que c'est utile!

En face, Patault ne disait rien, se contentant de finir ses légumes en quatrième vitesse, histoire de se débarrasser de nous, de toute évidence. Il ne vida pas entièrement son assiette, se redressant très vite histoire de quitter le réfectoire. Mais Delphine se leva au même moment, le retenant par le poignet.

-Réfléchis-y.

Je doutais fort que ça l'ait convaincu.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre Delphine. Depuis qu'on se connaît (et je crois bien qu'on est dans la même classe depuis la sixième), elle n'a jamais cherché m'adresser la parole, et pas plus depuis que nos conversations sur internet ont débuté. J'avais du mal à comprendre l'enthousiasme que pouvait lui inspirer Lyoko alors qu'elle n'y avait même pas encore mis les pieds. Elle n'avait pas encore vu le super calculateur, c'était à peine si elle avait compris la révolution que représentait un tel jeu... mais quoi qu'il en soit, depuis notre dernière conversation msn, elle ne me lâchait plus les baskets et s'accrochait à moi comme une sangsue. En fait, j'avais fini par supposer (et à juste titre, je pense), qu'elle me collait aux basques uniquement à cause de son forum débile (qui, d'ailleurs, mériterait sérieusement d'être reconsidéré question design). En cours d'SVT l'après-midi, elle s'était assise à côté de moi, et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi bavarde (et je m'en serais sans doute bien passé).

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Frederic? Il passe ses récrés sur sa DS.

-Il n'est pas interne. répliquai-je assez froidement en tentant d'écouter ma voisine tout en ne manquant pas de retranscrire la moindre ligne de cours sur ma feuille volante.

-Disqualifié... soupira Delphine en calant son menton dans la paume de ses deux mains.

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis...

-Et Emilie? Elle passe sa vie en salle informatique.

-Oui... mais non.

-Pourquoi ça, non?

-Ben...

Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'excuses valables, si ce n'était que j'avais davantage imaginé une équipe plus... disons masculine, et que je considérais que Delphine représentait une exception suffisante.

-C'est une fille, c'est ça?

-Si tu penses que je suis sexiste...

-Nan, loin de moi cette idée, non... Je pense juste que tu es totalement geek.

L'insulte suprême...

-Faux!

-Ah ouais? Alors pourquoi tes fréquentations féminines se résument aux filles des magazines que tu planques sous ton oreiller?

-Je t'en pose, des questions, moi?

-ça me dérangerait pas.

-D'accord. Pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un mec sur internet?

Delphine ne répondit pas tout de suite. Son regard s'était posé sur le tableau noir en face d'elle (pour la première fois depuis le début du cours, d'ailleurs), de sorte, sans doute, à ce que je ne puisse pas le sonder. Elle mit quelques secondes à répondre.

-J'me dis juste... que parfois ce serait plus simple d'en être un.

Gros silence. J'avais rien pigé.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes avant que l'un de nous ne reprenne la parole, ce que je trouvais d'ailleurs agréable, mais très vite, Delphine, qui avait eu l'air, l'espace d'un moment, un peu mal à l'aise, revint à l'attaque.

-Et Philibert?

Je redressai légèrement la tête, et jetai mon regard quelques rangées plus loin, où le dénommé Philibert était assis, tournant au fur et à mesure de sa lecture les pages d'un manga qu'il avait caché sur ses genoux. Il pourrait sans doute faire l'affaire.

-Fukuyama... Peut-être, ouais.

-Ouf. On tombe enfin d'accord. Va le voir à la fin du cours! Je me repose entièrement sur tes dons de persuasion...

Elle n'en pensait pas un mot.

-Moi faut que j'aille acheter le DVD de Wolverine. On se retrouvera à l'usine!

Je rêve... Elle séchait les maths pour acheter un DVD. Le DVD de Wolverine. Mais qu'est-ce que j'allais faire d'elle?

Et en effet, à la sortie du cours, elle était bel et bien partie, et m'avait enfin laissé un peu d'air.

J'attendis Fukuyama devant la porte. Philibert Fukuyama est certainement le nom le plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendu, mais, ceci mis à part, il avait tout du cobaye parfait... Enfin, étant donné les conditions restreintes avec lesquelles il me fallait les chercher.

Cette fois, j'avais décidé de feinter, étant donné le désastre cataclysmique qui s'était produit avec Patault.

-Philibert!

-Hmpf... appelle moi Phil.

-Tu crois?

-Tu as intérêt.

-Bon...Mon père m'a offert des places pour la japan expo pour Noël.

-Fascinante, ta vie...

-Ouais. Enfin nan. Mais moi, les machins japonais, tous ces trucs là, ça m'intéresse pas des masses, alors... J'me suis dit que je pourrais te les filer.

Il me toisa un moment. Il était vrai que moi et mon tact légendaire avions une fois de plus choisi un prétexte on ne peut moins élaboré... d'autant plus que je n'était pas certain de m'être ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois adressé à Fukuyama, ne serait-ce que pour lui dire "bonjour".

-ok... Parce que j'ai une tronche de japonais, j'devrais forcément aimer les trucs japonais, c'est ça?

-Euh... bah ouais.

Philibert croisa les bras, l'air contrarié. Et pourtant...

-Bon, d'accord, file moi ça!

-Mais... c'est que j'les ai pas sur moi.

Philibert leva les yeux au ciel avant de tourner les talons.

-Tu sers vraiment à rien.

Pourquoi les gens ont toujours tendance à me fuir, comme ça? (.. ou à me coller?).

-Si ça t'intéresse quand même. Rendez-vous à l'usine désaffectée après les cours.

Philibert ne se retourna pas, mais sa voix résonna clairement dans le couloir encore bondé.

-T'es complètement barge, mec!

Mes entreprises paraissaient vouées à l'échec, et il semblait bien que Delphine et moi serions les seuls à découvrir Lyoko cet après-midi là. Nous finissions les cours à 15h, je m'étais directement mis en route pour l'usine, sans grand espoir d'y trouver personne d'autre qu'une Delphine surexcitée. Et c'était en effet le cas, quand je suis arrivé devant le vieux bâtiment, elle était seule, en train de lire au dos de son DVD, le sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

-Ah t'es enfin là!

Elle regarda derrière moi, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que j'ai caché Patault ou Fukuyama dans mon dos.

-Les autres viendront pas. expliquai-je avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser la question.

-Oh...

Delphine eut l'air déçue, mais pas vraiment surprise.

-Ils vont amèrement le regretter, hein?

On aurait dit qu'elle essayer de m'intimider... ou de me menacer, je ne sais pas trop.

-ça tu peux le dire, la rassurai-je.

Et ça, j'en étais sûr.

Nous sommes entrés dans l'usine. Toujours sombre, même en plein jour. Il y avait bien quelques lampes, pourtant, mais à l'éclairage incroyablement déficient si ce n'était nul. Peut-être que c'était juste une question d'ambiance. Pour atteindre le super calculateur, il fallait emprunter un ascenceur qui, même s'il devait être là depuis les origines de l'usine, n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup servi, et semblait terriblement moderne pour un bâtiment vieillot comme celui-là. Cette usine a décidément quelque chose d'étrange. Comment expliquer qu'elle soit encore fournie en électricité au terme de tant d'années d'abandon?

Peu importe, l'ascenceur s'était arrêté devant le super calculateur, dont la vue provoqua chez Delphine un exclamation ébahie.

-Incroyable! On se croirait dans un super film d'espionnage.

Il fallait dire que le super calculateur en imposait, ça n'avait rien d'un complexe informatique normal, Il représentait une technologie hors du commun.

-Voilà comment ça se passe, lui expliquai-je, je reste derrière le calculateur et je gère ta matérialisation, toi, tu reprend l'ascenceur, et tu descend encore d'un étage. En bas, il y a trois scanners. Tu prendras place dans l'un d'eux, n'importe lequel... Après, tu n'auras plus qu'à attendre, je m'occupe du reste.

-Un scanner? tu vas me compresser dans un scanner??

Je levai les yeux au ciel. En même temps, il ne fallait pas s' attendre à ce qu'elle soit capable de comprendre la chose directement.

-Tu entre dans un des gros tubes que tu trouveras en bas, je m'occupe du reste. Tu t'en sens capable?

-C'est bon. J'ai capté. répliqua-t-elle un brin vexée.

Et elle avait l'air d'avoir capté en effet puisqu'elle retourna dans l'ascenceur.

C'était l'heure de vérité. Mon coeur battait la chamade ... Et si tout ça ne marchait pas? Ou si un imprévu se produisait durant la matérialisation? Peu importe. Je ne ferais pas marche arrière. J'avais trop attendu de voir ce jeu se mettre en place pour abandonner!

Je m'assis sur la chaise, face au clavier du supercalculateur, et enfilai mon micro. Quelques manipulations plus tard, le coeur presque arrêté, le processus commençait.

-Transfert Delphine. Scanner.

Plus qu'un bouton à appuyer.

-Virtualisation.

Je fermai les yeux, une pointe d'angoisse au creux de l'estomac.

-Delphine, tu m'entend?

Pendant un moment, je ne reçus aucune réponse, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Delphine, teintée d'émotion, ne résonne enfin à mon oreille.

-Lionel... C'est... incroyable.

-Raconte moi.

J'avais l'impression que mon ventre était passé sous un rouleau-compresseur.

-Je suis... dans une espèce de forêt géante... Mais c'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un film en 3D. Et la forêt... est... c'est comme s'il y avait des centaines de petites plate formes suspendues au-dessus du vide, où on aurait planté des arbres gigantesques. C'est... Waw.

On aurait dit que Delphine riait... ou pleurait... je ne sais pas trop. En tous cas, Lyoko avait l'air incroyable... Et je ne pourrais sans doute jamais l'explorer pour de vrai.

-Tu arriverais à m'envoyer un visuel?

-Bah... nan.

--Evidemment...

Delphine mit un moment avant de reprendre la parole, apparemment troublée.

-Le sol est tout vert.... Mais ce n'est pas vraiment de l'herbe. Et... c'est bizarre...

-Quoi?

-Et bien... j'ai une sensation un peu étrange... en fait... Je n'ai pas vraiment de sensation... Il n'y a rien à respirer là-dedans... C'est.. assez désagréable. Et aussi...

-Eh bien?

-Disons que... Je suis habillée assez bizarrement. J'ai un genre de cape géante avec un short (vive l'association vestimentaire pas logique)... Et j'ai un arc. C'est normal?

-Je suppose. Le jeu doit te matérialiser en fonction de tes désirs... Et l'arme... Ce jeu doit sans doute comprendre quelques combats.

ça devait être le cas. A l'instant même où Delphine avait été matérialisée, une image sans doute conforme à celle qu'elle s'était créé sur Lyoko s'était affichée sur mon écran, et à côté d'elle, plusieurs informations diverses dont je ne cernais pas forcément le sens, mais parmi elles, l'indication d'un nombre de points de vies. Cent, en l'occurrence.

-Pour l'instant, c'est quand même assez calme. Je ne vois personne. Il n'y a que des arbres... Et aussi une espèce de tour bizaroïde qui a pas l'air de servir à grand chose.

-Essaye peut-être de rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Pas possible. La tour n'a aucune entrée.

-Bon...

Je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer comment était Lyoko, en vrai, malgré les descriptions de Delphine, qui ne faisaient qu'alimenter ma jalousie et je devais faire de mon mieux pour masquer la contrariété que je ressentais à ce moment là.

-Lionel...

-Oui?

-Ton truc est géant... Mais il se passe rien.

-Hmm.. Bon. Je pense que pour l'instant, il faut surtout que tu retrouves Kanna.

-Kanna?

-C'est le personnage de Lyoko. Je suppose qu'elle doit servir de guide. T'indiquer tes quêtes, tout ça.

-D'accord. Et je la trouve comment, cette Kanna?

-Je devrais réussir à la contacter depuis le calculateur. Attend.

Mes doigts glissaient si frénétiquement d'une touche à l'autre de mon clavier (oui, c'était MON clavier) que je manquai de le casser. Bientôt, l'image de Kanna m'apparut comme elle m'était apparue durant notre première rencontre, une fenêtre s'ouvrit sur l'écran, dans lequel je pouvais voir le visage du personnage, les cheveux roses, et l'air aussi égaré que la première fois que je m'étais adressé à elle.

-Bonjour Kanna.

Difficile de savoir de quelle manière il se devait de parler à un personnage virtuel.

-Lionel?

Dingue, le jeu avait enregistré mon nom à l'audition. Pas si étonnant, en vérité, il était si perfectionné.

-Oui. J'ai envoyé un joueur sur Lyoko. Va à sa rencontre!

-Un joueur?

Même les meilleurs jeux du monde semblaient devoir avoir leurs tarres. Là, en l'occurence, il semblait qu'il s'agissait du personnage préexistant, tellement à la ramasse que c'en était effrayant.

-Oui. Elle est... dans le territoire de la forêt.

ça sonnait bien, "territoire de la forêt".

-Le territoire de la forêt?

Mais elle était exaspérante au possible, dis donc!

-Tu sais, là où il y a des arbres géants, tout ça...

-Ah...

-Bon... On va faire autrement... soufflai-je davantage à ma propre intention. Où est-ce que tu te trouves? ajoutai-je à l'adresse de Kanna, cette fois.

-Dans une tour.

-On peut rentrer dans les tours?

-Puisque je le dis.

-Ecoute, Delphine...

-Delphine?

-Arrête de poser des questions, c'est pas toi qui est supposée poser les questions. C'est ton monde ou quoi?

-Lionel, je m'emmeeeerde! résonna la voix de Delphine, chantante.

-Minute, Delphine, Kanna a la capacité mentale d'un bigorneau.

-Je t'entend, fit remarquer Kanna, dont les sourcils s'étaient froncés.

-J'aurais su, j'aurais amené mon ipod!

-LA FERME VOUS DEUX!!

Nan mais j'arrivais pas à me concentrer, quoi!

-Bon bah... J'crois que j'vais m'en aller, moi.

De toute évidence, ce ne pouvait ni être Kanna, ni Delphine qui avait prononcé cette phrase, c'était une voix masculine, qui, de plus, ne s'échappait pas du calculateur. Je me suis retourné. Mon regard est alors tombé sur Fukuyama. Tiens donc...

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là.

-J'ai réfléchi à tes histoires de japan expo. J'ai établi plusieurs hypothèse. La première, c'était que t'en avais. Mais nan. La deuxième c'était que t'avais des tendances louches et que c'était ta manière de me filer un rencard.

-Hein? Quoi? Nan!

-Sinon, j'me suis dit que tu devais dealer des trucs pas nets dans ton usine. Dans tous les cas, j'en ai déduit que tu étais carrément barré. Du coup je suis venu observer l'étendue des dégâts.

-Très drôle...

-Apparemment, t'en es à un stade vraiment critique, mec.

Il marqua une pause.

-... Cela dit, je dois admettre que ton attirail de mega geek est impressionnant.

-Geek toi même!

Philibert posa ses mains sur le dossier de ma chaise.

-Alors, il se passe quoi, ici?

-Je viens de virtualiser Delphine Delaroche dans un univers virtuel et j'essaye de convaincre cette empotée de personnage à la noix de bien vouloir enfin lui donner sa quête, mais je crois que le programme est un peu déreglé. ça doit être à cause de l'extinction du supercalculateur. Certaines données ont dû être perdues quand je l'ai réenclanché.

-J'ai le droit de rire?

-Non.

-Bon.

- ton jeu craint!!

-C'était la voix de Delaroche, dans l'ordi?

-Supercalculateur, c'est un supercalculateur ! Et je te l'ai dit, Delphine est sur Lyoko.

-Ainsi font, font, font, les petiteu marionnettes!!

-Merde, Delphine, ferme-la!

Ils me donnaient mal à la tête, tous. J'avais envie de dévirtualiser Delphine et de l'envoyer prendre l'air en compagnie de Fukuyama (qui continuait à se bidonner comme un bienheureux) sur le champ.

-Lionel...

-Je t'ai dis de la fermer, Delphine.

-Lionel...

-Mais vous avez décidé de me faire chier jusqu'au bout, c'est pas possible!

-Lionel, je suis sérieuse, y'a un truc bizarre qui est en train de me tirer dessus.

La voix de Delphine laissait entendre qu'elle était on ne peut plus sérieuse. Un coup d'oeil sur l'écran me permit de comprendre que c'était le cas, en effet. Quatre points semblaient gigoter sur le plan où un triangle indiquait l'emplacement de Delphine.

-Bah... ça doit faire partie du jeu. T'as une arme, utilise là. Tu voulais de l'action, t'en as!

-Ouais... mais c'est que j'ai jamais appris à tirer à l'arc, moi!

-Bon. Essaye. C'est qu'un jeu de toute manière. Fukuyama devrait bientôt te rejoindre.

Le concerné me regarda, les yeux ronds.

-Et puis quoi encore?

Depuis l'écran, Delphine criait, hurlait, même à nous en péter les tympans. Voilà pourquoi je voulais pas de fille dans notre équipe!

-Il lui arrive quoi à Delaroche?

-Viens. J't'explique en chemin.

Laissant apparemment sa curiosité prendre le dessus, Fukuyama accepta que je lui conduise jusqu'aux scanners. En chemin, je lui expliquai dans les grandes lignes la situation.

-ça fait Matrix, ton truc... fit-il remarquer tout en observant l'un des grands tubes dans lequel il ne tarderait pas à pénétrer.

-Bon, tu veux bien rentrer là-dedans?

-Le choix crucial. Vais-je suivre le lapin blanc? Vais-je prendre la pilule rouge?

-Entre dans le scanner et tais-toi.

-Mmm.

-Quoi encore?

-Si on meurt sur lyoko... On meurt ici? (comme dans Matrix)

-Euh...

Fukuyama eut un mouvement de recul.

-Oui?

-Non.

En fait, je n'y avais pas vraiment réfléchi. Pas vraiment rassuré, Fukuyama était tout de même rentré dans le scanner.

-Transfert Philibert. Scanner. Virtualisation.

-Ah ouais... d'accord. furent les premiers mots que Fukuyama prononça une fois sur Lyoko.

-Tiens, t'es là, toi? remarqua la voix de Delphine. Classe le costume!

Je posai mon regard sur l'écran, les points de vie de Delphine avaient considérablement diminué. Mine de rien, je n'étais pas vraiment rassuré. Je n'avais absolument pas envisagé cette possibilité. Mais si Fukuyama avait raison? S'il y avait un risque pour eux de mourir?

-Comment ça se passe, avec ces monstres?

-Pas très bien... J'ai réussi à en toucher un.. enfin.. je crois... mais je n'ai presque plus de flèches. ..Mais Philibert a l'air de s'en sortir un peu mieux que moi. Il a de ces flingues du tonerre, tu verrais ça... Aïe!

-Tu perds beaucoup de points de vie, Delphine!

-Parce qu'on a des points de vie?

-Bah... comme dans tous les jeux.

-Cool!

-Pas tant que ça, il te reste trois fois rien. Tu n'as qu'à te cacher dans la tour le temps que Philibert s'occupe des monstres restants.

-Merci bien! répliqua un Philibert mécontant.

-De toute manière, on peut pas y entrer, dans la tour, j'te l'ai dis.

-C'est possible, d'après Kanna.

-Mais elle sert à rien, ta Kanna, là, elle est où, d'ailleurs?

Bonne question. Je l'avais complètement oublié.

-Kanna? Comme l'édition de manga?

-T'es carrément HS...

-Au lieu de discuter, vous feriez mieux de...

Les points de vie de Delphine avaient tous disparu.

-..vous battre.

Mon souffle s'était coupé l'espace d'un instant sous le coup de l'inquiétude.

-Lionel? Delphine a disparu...

-Elle n'avait plus de points de vie, elle a dû être dévirtualisée...

-T'as l'air trop convaincu, ça fait plaisir.

Mouais. En effet.

Heureusement, je n'eus pas à m'en faire très longtemps. Delphine me rejoignit assez rapidement, apparemment déboussolée.

-Ils auraient dû vendre une notice, avec ton truc. Qu'on connaisse au moins les règles de ton jeu.

-Je me renseignerais mieux la prochaine fois.

-La prochaine fois?

-Quoi? T'as pas envie d'y retourner?

Delphine baissa son regard.

-Bah... Je suis plus très sûre...

Je penchais la tête en arrière. Je n'imaginais pas que ça pouvait être si épuisant... J'aurais dû mieux me préparer... Peut-être valait-il mieux que j'aille d'abord moi-même sur Lyoko, pour mieux éclaircir les choses... mais personne ne serait capable de gérer la virtualisation différée sinon moi. Lyoko était un rêve, mais un rêve étonament compliqué... Et dont je n'avais jamais cherché, je le remarquai à présent, à évaluer les risques. Et après le fiasco de cette première expérience, j'étais certain que les choses n'iraient pas en s'améliorant. Je n'entendais plus la voix de Philibert. Lui aussi, avait perdu tous ses points de vie. Il ne passa pas par la pièce où nous nous trouvions, il avait directement quitté l'usine. Après un coup pareil, je risquai de me coltiner une réputation carrément execrable... Encore plus qu'avant, je veux dire.

-Bon, écoute Lionel euh...

Delphine avait l'air mal à l'aise, apparemment, elle cherchait la meilleure excuse pour s'en aller. Une chance pour elle, elle ne dû pas réfléchir longtemps, son portable venait de sonner. Sauvée par le gong, comme on dit.

-Lucie? ça va? Quoi? Attends, j't'entends pas... Allo?...

Elle ferma le clapet de son portable.

-ça a raccroché.

Elle marqua une pause.

-Ecoute... euh... C'était ma soeur, et ça avait pas l'air d'aller fort, j'frais mieux d'aller voir ce qu'elle a.

Elle semblait hésitante, elle posa d'abord sa main sur mon épaule, mais la retira immédiatement.

-Euh.. bon. Elle marqua une pause. Désolée...

Sur le point de partir, elle se retourna encore une dernière fois.

-Et euh... tu reste quand même sur mon forum, hein?

Je ne répondis rien, elle n'insista pas, et préféra s'en aller pour de bon.

Je restai donc seul face à mon écran, un sentiment de fatigue et de démotivation totale s'était emparé de moi, je crois que si Kanna n'était pas venue me tirer de ma torpeur, j'aurais fini endormi sur mon clavier, et aurait sans doute endommagé tout le système.

-Lionel...

Je n'avais aucune envie de parler à cet espèce de sous-programme mal fichu à ce moment là, mais peut-être valait-il mieux l'écouter. Il fallait que je comprenne, que je sache en quoi consistait ce jeu étrange, pour qu'un désastre comme celui de cet après-midi ne se reproduise plus. J'ignorais alors que ma vision de ce qui était supposée être désastreux était plus que risible.

-Quoi?

-Il se passe des choses étranges depuis tout à l'heure. Je ressens... comme des pulsations.

-Et?

-Je sais pas... je crois que ça doit signifier quelque chose.

Je perdais patience.

-Dis moi, Kanna... à quoi tu sers, exactement?

-Ben en vrai je sais pas... Je ne me souviens plus...

Je poussai un soupir. J'aurais dû poser cette question plus tôt. La déconnexion, sans doute longue, du supercalculateur, et donc de Lyoko, avait dû affecter la mémoire du programme qui gérait Kanna, et donc, du même coup, celle de Kanna.

-Bon... Je me frottai la tête du bout des doigts. Du café. Il me fallait du café... Elles proviennent d'où, ces pulsations?

-Je ne sais pas exactement, mais elles s'intensifient quand j'approche d'une des tours. Mais je ne peux pas aller voir, il y a des espèces de cubes ambulants qui bloquent le passage..

La tour devait être celle près de laquelle Philibert et Delphine s'étaient retrouvés.

-Et il y a autre chose... poursuivit Kanna... La tour n'est pas comme les autres, elle est entourée d'un espèce de hallo rougeâtre.

-Merci, Kanna...

Je commençais à me dire que si personne n'avait jamais cherché à commercialiser ce jeu, c'était qu'il y avait peut-être une raison. Il fallait que je comprenne à quoi servaient ces tours exactement, et quel était le rôle de Kanna dans tout ça... Je passai la demie-heure suivante à piocher les informations qui pourraient m'être nécessaire à la compréhension de l'utilité des tours.

* * *

Ailleurs, hors de ce journal, sortie du lycée Cadic

* * *

Delphine se sentait un peu faible. Si elle savait que les efforts qu'elle avait pu fournir sur Lyoko ne devaient avoir aucune répercussion physique sur elle, elle se sentait toujours un peu secouée. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé cela possible, mais ce jeu, aussi innofensif semblait-il, l'avait profondément mis mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression d'avoir passé à la fois l'un des moments les plus extraordinaires et les plus éprouvants de sa vie. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Lionel, à jouer les savants fous, comme ça.? Elle avait décidé de retrouver sa soeur, sans être certaine que cela soit réellement utile. Elles avaient beau passer leur temps dans le même internat, c'était à peine si elles se voyaient dans la semaine... mais son coup de fil était un bon prétexte, elle avait besoin de compagnie.. et il n'y avait pas grand monde d'autre vers qui elle puisse être susceptible de se tourner, étant donné son degré de sociabilité.

Elle avait couru jusqu'au lycée, elle n'aurait jamais cru que cela arriverait un jour, mais elle avait hâte de le retrouver, elle avait comme un soudain besoin de monotonie et banalité. Histoire de compenser son aventure virtuelle ultra réaliste. Seulement, arrivée au niveau du lycée, elle constata rapidement que quelque chose clochait. Deux camions de pompiers qui l'empêchaient d'accéder à l'entrée. Elle sentit une boule lui monter à la gorge. C'était définitif, elle n'aurait pas dû se lever ce matin. Apparemment, ils étaient bloqués dehors et tentaient de forcer la porte, sans gr and succès. Etrange... La grille du lycée était fermée, et pas âme qui vive ne s'agitait dans la cours. D'autant plus bizarre que la grille était toujours ouverte, d'habitude, et on pouvait "s'échapper" du lycée avec une incroyable facilité, et qu'il y avait toujours deux trois clampins dehors qui devaient considérer que prendre l'air était une chose qui méritait d'être considérée (réflexion qu'elle ne se ferait jamais) en temps normal... Là, la cour était désespérément vide;

Delphine tira son portable de sa poche et composa le numero de sa soeur.

-Delphine...

-Lucie? Qu'est-ce qui se passe? ...ça va?

-Pas trop, je crois.... on est enfermés dans le lycée, le code d'accès est complètement déglingué, ça fait une demie-heure que les profs essayent d'arranger les choses et n'arrivent à rien. Les pompiers n'arrivent même pas à ouvrir la grille d'entrée... Et le chauffage a complètement déraillé...

La voix de Lucie était faible, entremêlée de respirations saccadées.

-J'te jure... on va finir par cuire, si on sort pas.

Génial... Elle l'avait toujours dit, elle, que le lycée ferait bien d'éviter de gaspiller des fortunes dans une installation éléctrique de sécurité minable au lieu d'économiser assez pour qu'il y ait au moins du savon dans les chiottes.

-Ecoute, Lucie, je...

ça avait coupé. De nouveau...

-Il se passe un truc.

-Bien observé!

Patault venait d'arriver, visiblement enthousiaste comme un gamin à l'idée de voir débarquer des camions de pompier.

-Y'a eu un mort?

-Tu trouverais ça drôle?

-Mais naaaan!

-...

-T'es pas avec Bezieux?

-Pourquoi je serais avec Lionel?

-Parce que t'es collée à lui depuis ce matin comme un chihuahua à Paris Hilton.

-Je suis pas le toutou de Lionel.

Le portable de Delphine venait de vibrer dans sa poche. Lucie...

-Allo? ... Ah, salut Lionel.

à côté d'elle, Patault imitait (mal) des aboiements de caniches.

-Non. Non. Surement pas. Oublie. Non. Je t'ai dit non. Hein? Bon d'accord, j'arrive.

Patault lui adressa le regard le plus moqueur qui soit.

-Il te siffle, tu cours.

-Patault m'accompagne.

-Pardon?

* * *

Journal de Lionel, suite

* * *

J'avais trouvé ce qui n'allait pas, après plusieurs minutes de recherche, et ce n'était pas une bonne chose. Après plusieurs vérifications, cela dit, il aparraissait que le doute n'était pas vraiment permis.

Une fois de plus, j'étais obligé de contacter cette gourdasse de Kanna.

-Kanna... Je crois savoir à quoi servent les tours. Ce sont des sortes d'interfaces entre notre monde et Lyoko. Par contre, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, avec ce hallo rouge, mais je crois que ce n'est pas bon signe. ça pourrait vouloir dire qu'une de ces interfaces est atteinte par une sorte de virus, et je ne sais pas les repercussions que ça peut avoir chez nous... Alors... Il faudrait que tu jettes un coup d'oeil dans la tour.

Il était assez étrange de demander un service à un personnage virtuel, mais la situation devenait étrange, un peu trop, et sous peine d'être dépassé par elle, je faisais en tous cas ce que je pouvais.

-Je ne peux pas, Lionel, il y a les monstres...

-Bon...

Il fallait qu'ils retournent sur Lyoko. Je doutais de pouvoir les convaincre.

-..On va se débarasser de ces monstres, et tu jetteras un coup d'oeil à la tour, ok?

Kanna haussa les épaules.

-D'accord.

Il fallait que j'appelle Delphine.

-Allo? Comment ça, Lucie? C'est Lionel...C'est quoi ce bruit? Tu promènes ton chien.

-Non.

Sa voix était sèche et agacée.

-Ecoute, je sais ce que tu va dire, mais il faudrait...

-Non.

-...Que tu retournes à l'usine.

-Sûrement pas.

-Cest important, il y a un truc qui cloche, c'est peut-être grave.

-Oublie.

-Ecoute moi, tu feras ce que tu veux après ça, mais il faut absolument que tu viennes.

-Non.

-ça pourrait être vraiment urgent.

-Je t'ai dit non.

-Ecoute. Kanna a repéré une tour anormale... Je pense que ça pourrait avoir un impact direct sur notre monde. Et ça peut être dangereux. Tu n'as rien repéré d'anormal?

-Hein?

-Tu n'as rien repéré d'anormal?

Elle ne répondit pas de suite.

-Bon, d'accord, j'arrive.

J'étais assez surpris, mais cela dit satisfait qu'elle change d'avis aussi rapidement.

-Patault m'accompagne.

Là j'avais pas tout compris, mais je supposai que je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

-D'accord, parfait. Dépêchez-vous!

Le temps me semblait long, mais le temps que je passais à attendre Delphine et Patault ne fut pas sans intérêt, il me permit de découvrir de nouvelles données, que je ne m'expliquais pas encore tout à fait, mais dont une en particulier avait son importance...

-Kanna... Xanna, ça te dit quelque chose?

La jeune fille virtuelle sembla hésiter.

-Je ne sais pas.

-C'est le nom de l'un des programmes de Lyoko... Ou d'un virus.

-Tu pense que ça a un rapport avec les tours?

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais c'est très possible.

Et ce n'était pas bon signe... Au même moment, j'entendis l'ascenceur descendre jusqu'au niveau du supercalculateur.

-Bon, on est là.

Et Delphine n'était pas venue seule. En plus de Patault, Fukuyama l'accompagnait.

Tous les trois tiraient une tête de six pieds de long.

-Tu les a convaincu comment?

-J'ai traîné Patault de force, on a croisé Fukuyama, je lui ai dit qu'on allait sur Lyoko, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir avec, il m'a dit que j'pouvais aller me faire foutre, j'ai répliqué que j'en avais rien à carrer, il m'a demandé si Patault allait sur Lyoko, j'ai répondu que oui, Patault a dit que non, je lui ai écrasé le pied, et Fukuyama a décidé de venir parce qu'il adore observer les costumes ridicules de Patault pour se foutre royalement de sa gueule.

-Bon... l'essentiel c'est que vous soyez là...

-... Et il se passe quelque chose de bizarre à Cadic.

-C'est à dire?

-Les pompiers sont arrêtés devant le lycée, apparemment le système de chauffage a complètement déraillé, et les portes automatiques sont bloqués. Déjà qu'être coincé dans le lycée, ça doit être infernal, mais crever dans un lycée, c'est triste...

-Dingue on dirait presque que t'essaye de faire de l'esprit!

-La ferme Philibert.

Patault pouffa de rire.

-T'as un problème? grogna Fukuyama.

-T'as vraiment un nom de merde.

-Dis moi... C'est quand que t'arrêtes les couches culotte?

-Bon, c'est pas le moment. répliquai-je. Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un lien entre la tour rouge et ce qui est en train d'arriver au lycée.

-Tu plaisantes.

-Je crois pas. Si la tour est ce que je pense, à savoir une sorte de porte entre deux mondes, le hallo rouge qui l'entoure pourrait signifier qu'elle est activée, qu'elle est ouverte...

-Ouverte par qui? Kanna?

-Certainement pas, elle est dans d'aussi bonnes dispositions qu'une limace en train d'agoniser, ça peut pas être elle.

-Alors quoi?

-ça doit être Xana, le virus que j'ai detecté sur Lyoko tout à l'heure, il doit réussir à contrôler les tours, et donc à les activer, pour accéder à notre monde via l'énergie électrique. Quand il a remarqué votre présence sur Lyoko, il a dû chercher à se défendre... ou plutôt à vous attaquer, c'est pour ça qu'il s'est orienté uniquement vers le lycée.

-Tu réalises au moins que ton truc tient pas debout? remarqua Philibert. Même s'il y a un virus dans ton jeu, là, c'est pas possible qu'il ait ce genre de répercussions. A t'entendre, on dirait que ce virus est conscient de ce qu'il fait.

-On peut être rapidement fixés, remarqua Delphine.

-Oui, en vous virtualisant sur Lyoko pour distraire les monstres et laisser Kanna accéder à la tour et tenter de la désactiver répondis-je.

Delphine soupira.

-T'es vraiment bête, quand tu t'y mets. Il suffit de couper le supercalculateur et on verra bien.

-Non! protestai-je. ça ne résoudra pas forcément le problème, alors que je pense que si on arrive à désactiver la tour, on peut régler le problème. Après on déconnectera le supercalculateur.

Il était assez douloureux de penser que j'avais fait tout ça pour rien.

-Bon, dans ce cas, on se grouille. Ma frangine est coincée dans le lycée...

-Mais c'est complètement incohérent ce qu'il dit! protesta Philibert.

-Ouais bah si on lui donne un os à ronger il ne foutra peut-être la paix...

-Cest la journée des métaphores canines à deux balles, c'est ça?

-J'ai rien capté mais j'vous trouve cool. fit Patault.

-T'es con.

-Si je comprend bien, y'a personne qui est décidé à m'expliquer...

-Non, pas le temps. répliquai-je. Descendez tout de suite dans la salle des scanners.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, ils avaient fini par s'exécuter, en route pour le dernier voyage qu'ils feraient jamais sur Lyoko.

* * *

Il s'était laissé entraîner, et mine de rien, il avait tout de même voulu y aller, dans leur jeu louche, il avait l'habitude des jeux louches, les rpg grandeur nature, entre autres, et c'était drôle d'être assisté d'une bande de gens à l'air foncièrement atteints... Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il y avaient de tels cas sociaux en première S... Il devrait songer à changer de classe, tiens, chez lui y'avait que des filles habillées bizarrement qui lisaient Flaubert à l'interclasse.

Le voyage dans le scanner s'était fait sans encombres, en fait, ça avait été rapide, et Paul n'avait rien senti du tout Lui et les autres avaient atteri dans ce fameux monde virtuel, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, une jeune fille singulières à la courte chevelure rose semblait les attendre.

-Tu es Kanna, c'est ça? demanda Delphine.

Le personnage acquiesça.

-Classe, l'épée! remarqua très ironiquement Philibert à l'adresse de Paul.

Ce dernier porta une plus grande attention à sa tenue. Elle était à l'image de celle de ses jeux de rôle fantastico-médiévaux. L'épée qui lui servait faisait la moitié de sa taille est était aussi grosse que lui. Cela dit, elle était plutôt légère., compte tenu de sa taille. Les autres n'étaient pas forcément plus à leur avantage que lui , la cape qui tombaient jusqu'aux pieds de Delphine lui donnaient une allure d'héroïne de comics vampiresque, et Fukuyama semblait sorti tout droit d'un western futuriste (ne lui manquait plus que le chapeau à la indiana Jones).

-T'as un truc à compenser, dis moi?

-C'est pas le moment de bavarder; résonna la voix de Lionel. Vous êtes à quelques mètres de la tour, vous devez la voir, de là où vous êtes.

-Oui on la voit, confirma Kanna.

-Il y a quatre bestioles qui bloquent la route. Débrouillez-vous pour les distraire, et les attaquer, au moins jusqu'à ce que Kanna ait atteint la tour.

-Et pourquoi c'est nous qui devrions nous faire dégommer par des monstres et pas elle?

-Parce qu'elle est virtuelle. Si elle perd ses points de vie, elle disparaît. On va éviter ça, hein? Et au moins, on est sûrs qu'elle est capable de rentrer dans les tours.

-Bon... Allons-y.

Tous trois coururent en direction de la tour, Paul en tête, l'épée en avant, en criant un grand "banzaaaaiiiiii!!" qui provoqua d'incontrôlables éclats de rire chez Philibert, qui furent très vite réprimés par l'approche d'un monstre cubique, sans visage, mais marqué par un sceau étrange, qui lançait dans la direction des éclairs rouges peu engageants. L'un d'eux lui frôla l'épaule. Il commença à tirer un peu à l'aveuglette, dans toutes les directions. De son côté, Paul avait l'air de s'amuser de la situation, son épée fendant le vide (puisqu'à Lyoko, il n'y avait pas d'air). mais ratant presque systématiquement sa cible. Les coups étaient nombreux, mais peu efficaces. L'essentiel était là, cependant, occupés à contrer les attaques faiblardes des trois adolescents virtualisés, l'attention des bestioles étaient détournées de Kanna, qui faisait de son mieux pour atteindre la tour rouge au plus vite. Delphine la couvrait comme elle pouvait, mais elle avait énormément de mal, ne serait-ce que de savoir comment utiliser son arc comme il le fallait.

-Grouilles-toi!

Une gigantesque boule noire venait de rejoindre les cubes articulés qui s'appliquaient à baisser la barre de points de vie de chacun... Mais Kanna n'était plus très loin.

-Delphine, fais gaffe, il ne te reste plus que dix points de vie.

-Génial! grimaça la concernée tout en tirant une flèche de son carquois.

-Ce n'est pas « génial » du tout, tu risques de te dématérialiser à tous moments.

-Mmm.. Dis, l'ironie, tu connais?

-La ferme! Le sort du monde entier est entre vos mains.

-Ta vision du "monde entier" est carrément réductrice.

-Je hais définitivement ton jeu, Lionel!

Ce furent les derniers mots que Delphine put prononcer avant d'être dévirtualisée. plus personne n'était en position de protéger Kanna. Heureusement, cette dernière n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la tour. Un laser lui toucha la cheville, mais sans gravité, juste avant qu'elle ne pénètre dans la tour, un peu sonnée. Entrée dans la tour, elle se sentit transportée, élevée à son centre. Elle atterit sur un sol dessiné de cercles. Comme si on avait senti son arrivée, un écran apparut soudainement au centre de la pièce.

-Lionel... je suis censée faire quoi?

-Tente ce que tu veux, mais dépêches toi!

Kanna déposa au hasard sa main sur l'écran. Aussitôt des mots s'inscrivirent sur l'écran.

"Kanna

Code : LYOKO"

Le décor autour d'elle changea alors, les carrés blanchâtres tantôt accollés à la paroie de la tour tombèrent soudainement au sol.

-ça a fonctionné?

-Je crois que oui... Oui!

Lionel poussa un soupir de soulagement.

On a eu chaud.

* * *

On aurait dit qu'ils participaient à une cérémonie ultra solennelle ils entouraient le supercalculateur, la mine inexpressive, les bras croisés.

-Tu veux faire un discours? se moqua Philibert.

-C'est la fin de notre aventure. Courte, mais intense... commença Delphine.

-.. Bon débarras. acheva Lionel, un peu dépité, cela dit.

Patault applaudit avec enthousiasme.

Lionel tira le levier du supercalculateur...

Essaya de tirer le levier...*

Il était bloqué. Impossible de l'éteindre.

-Et merde...


End file.
